


MISTAKE

by Lov3the3vil



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov3the3vil/pseuds/Lov3the3vil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's fighting a ghost and gets horribly beaten, almost within an inch of his life. As a building collapses upon him he's given a choice. To embrace a new, deadly power. Or die of suffocation and blood loss in a cement grave. Dark Oneshot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MISTAKE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.
> 
> A/N: The picture :M.I.S.T.A.K.E.: on Deviantart is property of kazzisato. This story was inspired by both it and my best friend who happens to be a DP fanatic.

M.I.S.T.A.K.E.

Danny crossed his arms in time to save his skull from being crushed by a large clawed fist. His knees began to buckle under the slowly increasing strength.

With a small burst of strength he managed to throw the fist upwards long enough to roll out of the way of the other fist. Standing up quickly he flew backwards and landed on a large pile of rubble, gaining some breathing room for a few moments.

At age 18 Danny had filled in and his shoulders had broadened a bit. A couple years of self-taught street fighting, brought on by many fighting and RPG video games, he'd slowly gained a lithe form. Standing where he was, breathing hard due to the past hour of fighting, his stance was that of a seasoned fighter.

He'd changed his costume as well over the years. He still had the basic colors and get-up, but with additions. Around his neck hung two necklaces, a cross from his mother and an obsidian orb given to him by Sam on his 16th birthday. On both his biceps were three small, white belt buckles; about two inches from the edge of both his gloves were a single small, black belt buckle. Around his waist were two white belts that hung loosely on his hips. On the first one a chain was hooked onto it that went around behind his legs and attached itself to the zipper of his open pocket on the other side of his pants.

The ghost he was fighting was huge, over 25 feet tall. It kind of looked like a giant, glowing green cyclops. But with two eyes. And claws that are dripping with... some kind of liquid.

Sam and Tucker stood atop a building several meters away with binoculars watching their best friend fight the ghost.

Danny took another deep breath, trying to calm his breathing, before once more leaping at the ghost. He lashed out with a glowing green fist and struck home upside the ghost's head and was moving back to gain room for a large plasma blast when he was backhanded into a nearby building.

As he crashed into the side of the building, the wall refused to give, instead settling for the spider cracks that danced around Danny's impact point. As he slid from the wall he landed on his feet in a crouch. He staggered to his feet and glared at the ghost from under his bangs.

"Alright, beastie, time to try out a new trick," Danny stood to his full height and held out his right hand. It glowed green before it coalesced into a smooth sphere and then stretching into an energy sword.

Still glaring he charged at the ghost, right hand held high, and hoping that this new technique would work. Moving to strike at its shoulder the giant roared in anger and swiped its claws at Danny, who just barely dodged out of the way.

The claws grazed his chest as he dodged and he hissed at the stinging acidic sensation he felt in his chest. The moment of distraction was all that was needed as the ghost swiped at him again. This time making better contact. Danny yelled in agony as the claws struck him. From the sudden blackness in his right eye he knew he'd never see through it again. A small part of him felt glad that his right eye was the only thing he lost as he idly noted how many scars he'd received in this battle alone.

Still dazed from the attack, Danny had no time to prepare from the second backhand he caught on the chest. He wasn't prepared to slam into the same spider cracked wall again either, and therefore didn't have enough time to phase through the building, instead making his way through the walls bodily. When he finally stopped flying through walls the building began collapsing atop him.

-

* * *

"Danny!" Sam yelled as the building collapsed. She stared in shock as her boyfriend was buried in rubble. When it all settled, nothing moved, and nothing was heard except the sound of debris settling. She turned abruptly and threw her arms around Tucker's neck as she cried into his chest, her voice muffled by her sobs and his shirt, "No, no…He can't be gone...he can't..."

-

* * *

He idly noted a feminine voice call his name before the sound of the building crumbling around his blocked out everything else. As falling debris filled his eyesight he gathered his strength and hoped he could manage to phase through the debris and floors before he was crushed alive.

Focusing he sighed in relief as the boulder that would've crushed his skull passed through him. He slowly floated up and cursed when the pain in his chest and face flared, making him lose his concentration and become tangible again.

"Shit," Was his reply as he was promptly buried in half a floor's worth of cement and sheetrock. As everything settled he let his mind be taken by the darkness, "Sleep...would be...nice..."

-

* * *

Darkness...it was everywhere. It was...comforting...warm...then why did it feel so...wrong?

A bright flash of light...blinding...painful...but also warm...and comforting...

A choice. That's what it was...darkness...it was right in everyway but felt so wrong...the light...was the same as the darkness though more painful...it felt right...

And suddenly he understood what his choices were...and he walked towards the light. As he approached the light the pain became more prominent and he hesitated a moment. Looking back at the dark.

The darkness would end his pain...but...the light held...his friends...his family...his life...and the pain that came with it.

-

* * *

"Ugh...did someone get the license of the truck that ran me over?" Silence met him and darkness greeted him.

He blinked and tried to move. But pain flared in his chest and arm. When he tried to look around more pain flared in his face. He tried to look down at himself and managed to ignore the pain long enough to see his blood stained clothes. His right arm hanging limply at his side, _probably broken_. He idly thought.

He moved his left arm, once more ignoring the pain and protest of his body, and felt his face. A warm sticky liquid coated most of the right side of his face, moving his hand away he stared at his hand. The crimson liquid slowly dripping down his fingers, it smelt metallic.

Blood. He knew the smell. He knew the taste, the coppery liquid was, after all, slowly pooling in mouth.

He swallowed and staved off drowning in his blood a little bit longer.

"I have to heal myself..." He'd never done it before. But in theory he could gather his energies and speed up the healing process even faster than it already was.

Slowly gathering the energy he tried to focus it through his body and heal it...after two minutes of trying with no results he gave up.

"I'm going to die here...I'm never going to see my family or friends again...Sam..." He pushed back the tears pooling in his good eye and shook his head vehemently, then groaned as he became lightheaded.

"No, damn it. This is no time to be pessimistic," He squeezed his eye closed, "I'm going to live. If it's the last damned thing I do, I'm going to live."

He lay there, buried beneath several feet of concrete and bricks, and went over every single one of his abilities, tested or not. He idly realized that he was breathing stale air and that he'd lost his ghost form while he was unconscious.

As the air of depression slowly crept upon him, a light born of desperation appeared to him in his mind. But it wasn't a light he was used to. Instead of the usual green light of a new technique the light was red...an evil crimson red. Similar to that of fresh spilt blood, he would know, he'd watched his own splatter across a battlefield often enough.

He thought over his options quickly. This was, obviously, his only way out of his situation. Any options he could've used weren't exactly options because he had no energy to use them with. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and was about to refuse the light when a picture of Sam's smiling face flashed in front of his eyes.

His eye snapped open and his breathing became ragged as the air slowly became stale and unusable. _I'll come back to you, Sam, I swear it..._

He mentally grasped the pulsing light and let it's odd warmth wash over him. He found the pain in his arm and chest disappear. The pain in his face faded, his right eye remaining useless but pain-free.

As this new energy filled every pore of his being he concentrated on going ghost. He managed it, feeling completely refreshed and ready for round two.

-

* * *

Sam continued to stare at the collapsed building, as she had done for the past 20 minutes, her face still drying of the tears she'd cried. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to face Tucker, the pain and loss clear as day in his eyes.

"C'mon, Sam. We should get going, it won't be safe too much longer around here, besides it's going to start raining soon," The ghost had walked away laughing about 3 minutes after the building had settled over Danny's corpse.

Sam glanced at the building once more before nodding and walking towards the building stairs. Tucker opened the door and started heading down just as the rain began pouring down on them.

They both stopped as the stairs gained a red gleam to them from a bright light behind them. Turning around they both ran back to the edge of the building's rooftop and watched as the collapsed building exploded in a wave of energy.

-

* * *

Danny had let the energy overtake him as the energy blasted a way through the debris. Unknowingly Danny fed the energy his negative emotions, powering himself to heights never reached until now.

And suddenly the overwhelming sense of revenge engulfed him. That ghost had almost killed him. Had almost separated him from Sam.

_Sam…_ As he rose into the air and looked around he saw Sam and Tucker and staring at him. Sam had tears in her eyes and Tucker looked at him with pure happiness and relief in his features.

He floated over to them and they stepped back so he could land in front of them. He smiled at Tucker and moved over to Sam, reaching out to caress her cheek.

At his touch she visibly shuddered. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips before whispering into her ear, "I will come back for you, Firefly."

He stepped back and took to the air. He only got a few feet before Tucker's shout reached his ears.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to Tucker, "Going to get revenge on the being that almost separated me from my Firefly," The smile that Danny gave them when he finished that sentence was not a friendly one.

-

* * *

Sam couldn't help staring in awe as Danny rose from the collapsed building like an Angel. Quite literally, though this "angel" had wings akin to a demon. He seemed to look around for something before spotting them and flying over.

Either Danny had taken no notice of the wings or he was totally aware of them and didn't care. Either way he didn't seem to pay attention to the wings as he landed before them.

She watched him give Tucker a quick smile before turning to her. He moved towards her and when she felt his hand caress her cheek she couldn't help but shiver in pleasure, the warmth he radiated was so comforting.

When he leaned in and kissed her passionately she was too shocked to respond immediately. When she began to respond he pulled away, she almost pouted, almost.

"I will come back for you, Firefly." When had he ever called her Firefly? And why the hell does the name feel so right?

She was startled when he flapped his wings and took to the air, apparently he was aware of his wings. Tucker ran to the edge of the building's roof, "Where are you going?"

"Going to get revenge on the being that almost separated me from my Firefly."

The smile he gave them before continuing on his way sent shivers down her spine. She turned to Tucker, "I think we should follow him."

Tucker looked at her as if she'd gone nuts, "Follow him? Sam, did you see his face? It was all...evil like."

"Tucker, he was fine until he mentioned that giant ghost bastard."

"Okay, whatever, we'll follow him," Sam nodded and turned to start walking towards the stairs, "But if he goes berserk I'm hiding behind you."

Sam's eye began to twitch, "He won't go berserk, Tucker."

"Whatever you say, _Firefly_."

"Tucker, you do realize you're standing dangerously close to the edge of the roof? A single push..." Sam let the sentence trail off as she turned towards Tucker again.

Tucker gulped, "I, uh...I'll lead the way down..."

-

* * *

He'd been flying for a good 7 minutes, following the destruction left in the wake of the ghost giant. He flew up a few feet in time to miss getting hit by a flying car.

Turning towards the origin of the flying car, Danny came upon the ghost. He narrowed his eyes and went through his pockets for a second before pulling out a 5-inch cylinder. Focusing his energy again the cylinder extended to a length of 6 feet. As his energy cycled through it a large energy blade formed at the top, making into a very deadly, very effective scythe.

Danny landed softly on the ground and quietly walked towards the ghost. His wings folded behind him and the scythe was held in his right hand. His eyes, still narrowed, flashed crimson before settling on green again.

"_No one_ will separate me from my Firefly. She is _mine_."

-

* * *

Though composed and calm on the outside, Danny was fighting a mental battle and slowly losing. He was trying to repress the crimson light, control it somehow. But it was a wild untamed energy that refused to be controlled. And this wild energy was winning, slowly gaining ground, and overtaking Danny's mentality. Slowly heightening his bloodlust.

-

* * *

As he fought a mental battle, he leapt into a physical battle. A battle cry ripped from his throat as he jumped at the back of the ghost in a slashing frenzy.

As each slash contacted with the ghost's "flesh" Danny's bloodlust grew.

Danny flew back for a breather as the giant ghost dissipated into the air. As he watched the green smoke fly into the night sky and felt the rain drop onto his face he closed his eye.

He felt the presence of several more ghosts...or were they ghosts? He opened his good eye for a moment to confirm his thoughts before closing it again. No, not ghosts, demons...

He sighed as he felt the last of his will leave him.

_Sam...Tucker...I'm sorry..._Was Danny's last conscious thought as the crimson light overtook his sight and Danny lost himself in his bloodlust.

-

* * *

Sam and Tucker arrived on the scene in time to see Danny rip into the closest demon.

Sam blinked, _Demon? Since when have hell spawn started coming to our town?_ She shook her head and stared wide eyed at the brutal violence Danny displayed as he ripped into every demon around him, the cylinder that was his scythe lay on the ground by their feet forgotten.

_Something seems off though. Danny's never quite been this...vicious..._Sam thought to herself.

As she and Tucker continued watching Danny decapitate and mutilate the surrounding demons he turned towards them and Sam suddenly knew what was wrong.

It was his eyes. They were all wrong. They were...red. A glowing, crimson red that pierced the soul. He turned towards them and began running towards them.

"Danny? What are you-" Tucker never managed to finish his sentence as he was plowed over by Danny and they both slid several feet away. Sam backed away from Danny as he tore into Tucker.

The blood...all the blood...it was horrible. She wanted to turn and free her stomach of its contents but she couldn't stop staring at the horrible, demented scene before her.

As Danny stood again she noticed his fingers were different, they weren't exactly fingers at all, they were more claws then anything. And they were covered in blood. _Tucker's blood_. She thought in sick fascination.

As Danny slowly stalked towards her he licked the blood from his claws, "Oh...Firefly...you'll come play with me won't you..." He drawled.

His voice had changed; it was more rough and guttural. His wings spread out behind him and he smiled at the carnage around them.

"Do you like my new playground, Firefly? The blood makes an excellent paint don't you think?" He lunged at her and pinned her to the alley wall, "Do you want to play, Firefly?"

She wanted to scream, beat him away, anything. But his eyes froze her in place with primal fear. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his eyes, the crimson eyes full of bloodlust...

She idly noted one of his claw-like hands being pulled back...and everything went black.

-

* * *

"Sam? Sam! Wake up!"

Sam sat up in her bed, the sheets falling away to reveal her in her usual clothes. She looked around and found Danny sitting on a chair beside her and Tucker behind him.

"Whu-what happened?" She asked. Her head hurt like she'd hit her head or something.

"You passed out while I was fighting that giant ghost dude," Danny said.

"Yeah, apparently a flying debri struck you in the temple close to the end of the fight," Tucker said, indicating the black and blue that covered a small patch of the left side of her forehead.

Sam looked back at Danny and finally noticed the bandages around his head, "Your head..."

Danny looked up, trying to see the bandages, "Oh, those. Got a claw to the eye. I won't be able to use it anymore but it doesn't matter too much. I still have one good eye."

Sam grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug, and Tucker decided that it was time for him to head home. When he left the room Sam buried her face into his chest.

He whispered loving nothings into her ear as she silently cried into his chest, slowly soaking his shirt.

"I had this horrible dream..."

"What was it about, Sam?"

"It was about you...and-"

"A horrible dream about me?" Danny pulled away a bit and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm not liking the sound of this."

She slapped his chest playfully, "Hush and listen," When he nodded she continued, "You were buried under a building during the fight against the giant, and... It was weird. You had bat wings and this weird red light surrounding you..."

"Strange..." Danny smiled and kissed her forehead, "But you don't have to worry about it. I don't have bat wings nor do I have a strange red light that surrounds me. So get some sleep, I'm sure you're tired."

Sam nodded, "Stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Danny smiled softly, "Of course."

A few minutes later Sam was sleeping deeply and Danny stood from his chair. He walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway before turning his head towards Sam's bed once more.

"Goodnight...Firefly..."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> \--Lov3the3vil


End file.
